the_titans_orbfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline
The Titan's Orb Prologue Set days before the end of My Little Pony's third season, the demi-god known as Nah'Lek the Defiler, escapes from Tartarus, having been trapped there by an Ancient Hero thousands of years ago. With the single goal of exacting his revenge, he ventures to the Canterlot Caves to locate The Titan's Orb, the single most powerful artefact in their known world. The Orb kept their world safe from any external threat, by producing an unbreakable forcefield around the globe. After breaching the Orb's chamber and killing the guards, Nah'Lek used his newly acquired magic to destroy the Orb, shattering it into six shards, and then sent the shards to Earth to ensure they would never be recovered, the shards scattered to different locations across the planet. In the process, Nah'Lek also sent The Titan's Sword to Earth, with hopes that no living being on Equus would be capable of being chosen by the sword to defeat him. Content with his work, Nah'Lek fled to another world, to prepare for war. Having known Nah'Lek personally, Princess Celestia was well aware that he would return with the intent of destroying the world. Knowing that retrieving the Orb was paramount, Celestia reluctantly made the regretful decision to send the Mane Six to Earth to retrieve it, giving them brief information about the human race, which she already knew of due to a previous encounter with them. Shard One - The Beginning On Earth, a sixteen-year-old Callum Horncastle lives a difficult life, suffering from Clinical Depression, alongside persistent bullying from his abusive family. On a random day in mid-June, he discovers the characters from his favourite show weren't as fictional as he thought, upon discovering them in his garden. After briefly explaining their reasons for being on Earth, and that they required a guide to help them navigate the planet and remain undetected, Callum agreed to help them. While the majority of the ponies were very much akin to their fictional cartoon counterparts, Twilight Sparkle's behaviour was very quickly noticed as being out of the ordinary; snappy, rude, and cold, Callum's suspicions arose swiftly, but he chose not to tend to them. Wanting to permanently cover their tracks, Twilight agreed to clone a copy Callum without a central nervous system, thus meaning he could not feel pain. Stabbing his clone to death, Callum abandoned his home and fled. Detecting an energy field from Gatwick Airport, the group went there so Twilight could use a spell which harnessed the airport's electrical signals to pinpoint the location of the shard, which turned out to be Brazil. The spell brought attention, and two policemen arrived to investigate, Twilight cloaked the ponies, but left Callum to hide, to which he climbed up a tree. When the policemen lost interest and left, Callum attempted to climb down, only for the branch to snap and cause Callum to fall. While nothing was broken, Callum received his first injury of the adventure, a laceration across his wrist; this led to the introduction of Kuphila Amanzi, a healing gel designed by Zecora back in Equestria. The group reach the airport and Twilight enters the flight control tower with Callum in tow, they remained hidden with the assistance of magic. They were able to find the details for a flight to Rio, and successfully entered the cargo hold of the plane without detection. On arrival, they make their way to the mainland to reach the shard, Twilight then revealed she hadn't enough mana to conceal the group. While crossing a bridge, they are spotted by a human; in a blind panic, and a desperation to keep his promise, Callum attacked the man, throwing him from the bridge and killing him. This sent Callum into shock, horrified at what he'd done, he initially blocked out the event from his mind in an act of self preservation, and continued as though it hadn't been a big deal. When the group reached a favela, they were quick to spot a gang terrorising citizens; with everybody hiding in their homes, they took the advantage of the situation to creep through the slums and towards the jungle on the other side, where the first Orb shard dwelled. Upon Callum clearing out a street of civilians by scaring them off with a stolen assault rifle, the nearby gang's attention was drawn, which resulted in a nail-biting chase through the slum and later through the sewers beneath. Sustaining a bullet to the leg, Callum was unable to flee and was beaten unconscious. Callum is brought to the gang's boss, Ingeo Montenegro, who revealed that he had also captured the ponies, and wished to learn more about them and where they came from. When Callum refused to talk, he was savagely beaten and hauled away to the Captive Corner, a place where all the kidnapped had been penned up to be sold to the highest bidder, whether that meant their families, or slavers across the world. This is where he meets Nicole Gilbert, a girl of his age; she was a slave to Ingeo's gang and served as a waitress of sorts, being forced to wear skimpy clothing and bring the guardsmen their meals. She nursed Callum back to health and they become friends while he regained his strength. He is eventually brought back to Ingeo for questioning; after mocking Ingeo with childish theatrics, the drug lord loses his patience, and tortures him with his personal henchman, Vladimir Kikashkov. The ponies are forced to hear his screams of agony as he is assaulted by cruel instruments, such as a handheld drill, a wood saw, and a car battery. Losing consciousness from the shock, Callum is taken back to Captive Corner and is once again nursed back to health by Nicole. Knowing his time was short before the ponies came to harm, he worked on a plan with the other captives; he recovered swiftly and performed workouts at night to build his strength further. He soon after triggered a staged fight with another captive; the guards enter the pen to break up the fight, which was when the captives attacked them and secured the keys to the main exit. Quickly overwhelming the few guards, the captives took up arms and fought against Ingeo's men, laying waste to the compound. Within the chaos, Callum reached the ponies and attempted to free them, only to be attacked by Vladimir, whom dislocated his arm and almost killed him, only to be halted by Ingeo. While delivering a monologue, Ingeo is distracted by a phone call from his boss, Hoyt Volker; during this distraction, Rarity uses her magic to subtly levitate Vladimir's knife, and back-stabbed the Russian, mortally wounding him. Callum seized the opportunity to finish him off, and was then attacked by an enraged Ingeo, the attack left a large gash across Callum's chest, a wound that would prove impossible to properly heal, even with Kuphila Amanzi. After an intense knife-fight with Ingeo, Callum lands a killing blow; causing his previous shock to resurface, he shakily rescues the ponies and they flee through the compound; Nicole spots the ponies upon leaving, but her naturally carefree personality left her unsurprised at seeing them, and she casually let them escape without further issue. Applejack helped relocate Callum's shoulder, and Fluttershy applied Kuphila Amanzi to his wounds. It took almost a day of travelling through the jungle until they closed in on the Orb shard. As they neared their goal, the group were made aware of the presence of crocodiles, Callum even being attacked by one during a terrifying ambush. Shortly after this encounter, Fluttershy reveals a parrot she had sung to, not knowing that her magical vocal chords had actually enchanted the bird, giving it sentient level intelligence; the parrot is named Blu, and he chooses to join the group's adventure and assist in locating the shards. Previously knowing about an alluring shiny object in the jungle, Blu leads the group to the lake where the Orb shard is located, to which they find it occupied with a seething mass of crocodiles. Callum suggests he is cloned again to be used as bait, Twilight agrees and creates a copy of him, whom goes to distract the crocodiles by slapping the shallow waters and taunting them. With no time like the present, Callum enters the lake quietly and makes his way to the bottom, hoping to find the shard, as he ran out of breath and came to the surface, he was horrified to find his clone screaming in agony, Twilight had allowed his clone to feel pain... Angered, he took another breath and finally found the Orb shard; unbeknown to Callum, Stardust Moonshimmer's soul was trapped within the shard and had entered his body upon contact. After fighting two more crocodiles when returning to the group, he met with Twilight, whom demanded he hand over the Orb shard; he responded of course, by punching her in the face. Shard Two - Tension Category:Storyline Category:Plot